


Growing Pains

by soberdaydream



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberdaydream/pseuds/soberdaydream
Summary: 满足一位不愿意透露姓名的W女士的要求，是一辆很雷很没营养的车。请注意CP，如果觉得雷了请千万不要点开。





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> 我没写过这CP也不知道该怎么写，但是戈壁上开车，闭眼油门踩到底就完了。  
> 出现任何不适请直接点X或者关屏幕，但是我更建议您现在就点X，你好我也好:)

金东奎走进方星现卧室的时候他没来由的紧张了一下。  
今天晚上他明明消停的很，随便打了几局就关了直播，然后开始安安静静的带着耳机看视频。应该不至于偶尔的笑声就吵到金东奎啊？  
方星现小心翼翼的摘了耳机，夹着肩膀扭头看着站在门口的金东奎。他当团宠习惯了，没大没小习惯了，谁都不敢把他怎么样，除了金东奎。  
金东奎在摄像头无法触及的角度问他有没有在直播，方星现摇了摇头，金东奎反身锁了门，大喇喇走到方星现背后的床上坐下，也没管床上乱糟糟丢着的那些衣服。  
锁门不是个好兆头，金东奎坐在他床上不是个好兆头，金东奎到现在还没有开始说话，更不是个好兆头。方星现迟疑了一下，放下耳机，关了电脑。小短腿蹬了下地板把转椅转过去，自己正对着金东奎。

金东奎勾了勾手，方星现立刻从游戏椅上跳起来连滚带爬窜到床上，熟练的把自己化身成章鱼，手足缠住了金东奎的肩膀和腰。金东奎把他推开，三两下解开了方星现睡衣上衣的扣子。

金东奎用指尖戳着方星现右肩上的纹身，那里的红肿刚刚退去，覆盖颜色的部分皮肤有微微的粗糙感，是埋藏在皮肤下面的颜色正在一点点蚕食原本无瑕的表皮，然后在那里留下无法逆转的痕迹。  
方星现吃痛的吸了一口凉气，怯生生的说疼。  
“怕疼就不要去纹身啊？还纹了这么大一片？”金东奎把指尖换成了手掌，缓缓的抚摸过去“怎么上面好像结了一层痂？有没有事？”  
方星现摇了摇头，然后把自己的手也放了上去。“一个月，最多一个月之后就会完全好了。”  
“你还知道要一个月才能好？你自己看看你这一周抽了多少烟？”  
方星现无言以对，他最近像是着魔了一样，除了电子烟，他还偷偷在基地附近买了香烟。便利店里的收银员要了他的护照，仔细比对了好久他的脸，最终才从柜台后面掏出来整条的香烟递给他。  
这些美国烟的劲儿可真大啊，晚上直播前方星现一个人蹲在基地后院的树旁边埋头抽了两根，觉得自己鼻腔和咽喉都变成了烤肉店里的排气管。他把烟头摁在地上灭掉，又用鞋后跟碾进土里。本来以为自己神不知鬼不觉溜回屋就完事，结果一回头看见脸比夜色还黑的金东奎抱着胳膊站在门口，挑了挑眉毛，转身回屋。

这可能就是金东奎在深夜出现在他房间里的原因。

“你是在生气吗？”

“我生什么气？”金东奎拧了一下方星现的鼻子，用一根食指勾走了他的眼镜，然后低头吻上了方星现。

方星现温顺的张开嘴，想去附和金东奎的亲吻，却没想到对方狠狠的咬了他的下唇，一度方星现觉得自己的嘴要被咬烂了。很明显今天金东奎可能心情不太好，他没能像往常一样给予方星现那么多的体贴，少了那些耳鬓厮磨之后前戏也变成了例行公事。金东奎草草的给方星现扩张了一下就把自己的下身硬往里塞，弄的方星现哭哭啼啼一直在哼唧。好不容易适应了身体里的异物之后方星现终于放松了一点，扭动着身子，随着金东奎每一次的冲撞发出叹气。金东奎的手劲儿很大，捏在他腰两侧的手指仿佛要融进那里的皮肉，真的太疼了。方星现嘴里嘟囔着疼伸手想去掰金东奎的手指，却被一巴掌拍在了手背上。  
“你不是喜欢疼么？嗯？不让你疼你哪儿来的记性？”一边说一边又加重了抽插的力气，每次几乎是尽数退出又再次整根没入，还要拉着方星现的腰强迫他配合自己。方星现不敢叫出声，痛感和快感纠缠在一起，巨大的冲击让酥麻的感觉从他的尾椎骨一路传递到了天灵盖。他的手在床单上一通乱抓，最后抓到了之前随手扔在床上的电子烟。

金东奎哭笑不得的看着方星现哆嗦着手想把电子烟往自己嘴里塞。他本来想再照着那只小胖手上打一下，但是最后也没那么做。他由着方星现深深对着烟管吸了一口，然后慢慢吐了一片白雾在两人之间。

烟雾很快散去之后方星现倒像是找回了自己，他腾出手来去搂金东奎的脖子，把上身抬起来去够金东奎的嘴唇。金东奎本来有些厌恶的想把头避开，却终究抵挡不过方星现无辜的目光。不知道是他真的就这么单纯，还是演技真的太好。

方星现的嘴唇软软的，带着淡淡薄荷味烟油的味道，金东奎觉得烟味似乎也没那么难闻了。

**Author's Note:**

> 有些人的生长痛会出现在大腿和膝窝，也有些人的生长痛在脑子里发作。好在不管是哪里，随着时间的流逝都会慢慢淡去。


End file.
